Lucy McClane
Lucy McClane is the daughter of John McClane and Holly Gennero and the older sister of John McClane Jr. She is the tertiary protagonist in Live Free or Die Hard along with Matt Farrell as the deuteragonist. In Die Hard, she is portrayed by Taylor Fry as Mary Elizabeth Winstead portrays the character in Live Free or Die Hard and A Good Day to Die Hard, who also portrayed Wendy Christensen, Ramona Flowers, and Michelle. Biography Lucy was born in 1982 to officer John McClane and Holly Gennero, and had a younger brother born later. Lucy lived with her mother amidst her parents' separation to Los Angeles when Holly got a job with the Nakatomi Corporation as John stayed in New York. Die Hard On December 24, John went to Los Angeles to reunite with his family, but had to fight terrorists who had taken Holly and people hostages in the Nakatomi Plaza. Lucy and Jack were being watched by Paulina as their mom was at the plaza, but Lucy called her mother and asked if their father was coming soon. She later appears and is interviewed by Richard Thornburg, who was scared and crying on camera, asking her parents to come home. Live Free or Die Hard Nineteen years later, Lucy has moved to New Jersey and going to Rutgers University-Camden to get away from her father, keeping her mother's maiden name and claiming her father was dead. Lucy was caught by her father to be making out with a boy, leading to an argument as she returns to her room, leaving the two men alone. Lucy was shopping amidst Thomas Gabriel's fire sale, causing her elevator to stop when the Eastern Power Hub was destroyed. Gabriel contracted Lucy and pretended to send help, leading to her capture by a fake officer, whom she questioned was a real cop. Taking to Woodlawn, she is made a hostage to talk some sense into McClane, but this fails when she mentions how many of Gabriel's men are left. After being slapped by Gabriel, Matt Farrell is captured and introduces himself to Lucy, who states that she is a McClane "today". Lucy and Matt are taken into Gabriel's truck, with Lucy telling the latter to "dig deep and get a bigger set of balls", causing him to say she's just like her father. Lucy is later horrified when she thinks her father has been killed by a F-35 tricked into targeting McClane. Once her father returns, she aids him in trying to stop Gabriel, but fails. John then kills Gabriel and Farrell saves the former from the last henchman. Lucy comforts her father while the FBI arrive, telling him he's crazy as he tells her not to tell the police that he shot himself to kill Gabriel. By a emergency truck, Lucy gets John's annoyance when she expresses interest in Matt, but the two go on to the hospital. A Good Day to Die Hard Lucy is driving her father to the airport so he can go to Moscow to help Jack, but is unable to go alongside with him. Upon saying goodbye, she hands him a traveler's guide book and tells him to stay out of trouble. Lucy then later calls her father amidst a car chase, ending the conversation that he saw Jack and has to go. She then appears at the very end of the film, happily joining her father and brother on the runway as the walk together as a family. Gallery DH1-Lucy.jpg|Lucy in Die Hard. Lucy-AGDTDH.png|Lucy in A Good Day to Die Hard. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Heroic Liars Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Scapegoat